Switched amplifiers have diverse applications in broad fields of signal processing, such as audio applications. They can be implemented in integrators and modulators, as the central pieces for discrete-time signal processing, such as switched capacitor filters and data converters. The performance of the switched amplifiers relies on accurate setting of the input and output operating points of the amplifier.